This invention relates to olefin production and olefin production catalyst system stabilization.
Olefins, primarily alpha-olefins, have many uses. In addition to uses as specific chemicals, alpha-olefins are used in polymerization processes either as a monomer or a comonomer to prepare polyolefins, or polymers. Unfortunately, during any catalyzed reaction, such as an olefin production process or a polymerization process, catalyst system activity and productivity can decrease. Furthermore, harsher reaction conditions, such as increased temperatures, can increase catalyst productivity and selectivity, but, conversely, can result in shorter catalyst system life, quicker catalyst system decomposition, and/or catalyst system destabilization. Disposal of spent catalyst system can pose environmental problems and continual addition of new catalyst system can be cost prohibitive.